Flying Brooms
by AJRoald
Summary: A brief glimpse into what else happened the year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Harry wasn’t the only one that Professor Lupin helped. [Answer to aikakone PoA challenge]


**Flying Brooms…**

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N In response to the PoA challenge set forth by our lovely GROWL webmistress **aikakone**. And no, I couldn't leave it alone! Word count: 824 (sticking tongue out)

* * *

The Dementors presence had added an extra element to his current position as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor he had not foreseen. Remus Lupin had just returned from his hall monitoring duties and was sitting in his office going over the lesson plans for the next day when he heard a shy knock at the door.

"Enter," he called out, still scribbling down notes on the parchment in front of him.

Due to the hour, he had anticipated it to be another professor, or perhaps Harry, Ron and Hermione. He was a bit taken back when Ginny Weasley entered the Defense classroom.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Professor," she started, her cheeks flushing slightly with embarrassment.

"It's quite all right, Ginny," he smiled pleasantly at her as he motioned for her to have a seat. When she had finally adjusted herself in the seat across his desk, he smiled and asked, "Isn't it a little late to be out roaming the halls? Shouldn't you be in Gryffindor Tower already?"

"I, well," she began, looking at her twisting hands more than at him. When she finally found her resolve, she looked him square in the eye with determination. "I need your help, Professor."

He chuckled slightly, but tried to repress it for the most part. There was a look of pure grit in her eyes; one he did not wish to discourage. "You are doing quite well in my class," he said honestly, "so I'm afraid I am at a loss as to what you would need my help with."

"Well," Ginny began, a mischievous grin spreading across her face, "you were one of Harry's dad's friends in school, weren't you?"

This time Remus laughed openly. "Yes, Ginny, I was. But I'm not sure it's appropriate for us to be discussing that right now."

"We don't have to discuss it," she continued quickly, glancing around the room to make sure they were still alone. "Until Fred and George, the Marauders were Hogwarts biggest troublemakers, and if what I think is true, then you can help me."

"Just what is it you think is true?"

"That you and Harry's dad were part of the Marauders," she smiled proudly that she had figured it out.

It was Remus' turn to flush slightly. This was something he hadn't even discussed with Harry, so how had this slip of a girl figured it all out. There was certainly much more to Ginny Weasley than anyone ever gave her credit for. "Exactly how did you come to that conclusion?"

Ginny's smile just grew. "I'm right, aren't I?" Professor Lupin just nodded in affirmation. "Good. It wasn't hard to figure out, honestly Professor. Fred and George have nicked a lot of things out of Filch's office, then Harry has the in...never mind about that, but it all points to when you and Harry's dad were at school."

"Very good observations, Ginny," he smiled proudly. "But Harry has what exactly?" He had deduced that she was about to say invisibility cloak. He remembered it well actually, and wondered momentarily how Harry had gotten it before Ginny continued.

"He doesn't even know I know," she said, waving a hand dismissively as if it really hadn't come out of her mouth. "I want to play a prank. A prank that will get those gits I call my brothers back, and Harry. And it has to be a good one. That's where I need your help."

"You want me to help you pull a prank on your brothers?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking with laugher. "And Harry?"

"Yes," she answered seriously. "Ever since the Cham…, well, never mind about that either, but since last year, they treat me like I'm going to break or something. I'll take full blame and responsibility if I get caught, I promise. I just want to show them that I'm not some ickle baby that needs their protection."

Apparently she didn't know he knew about the events of her first year, but Remus wasn't going to press the matter if she didn't wish to discuss it. He had noticed that some of the other students avoided her, or stepped carefully around her; he knew that feeling him self. Had it been common knowledge he was a werewolf while he was a student at Hogwarts, or even now, there would have been an outcry to have him removed.

Honestly, he shouldn't even consider helping her, but he understood her desire to have things, at least with her own family, return to normal. "So, tell me," he began, a hint of mischief gleaming in his eyes, "did you have anything in mind? I feel it only fair to warn you, my prankster skills haven't been put to good use in a very long time."

"That's all right, Professor," Ginny beamed happily. "I'm sure that it's just like flying a broom; once you learn, you never forget!"


End file.
